Almost all modes of transportation include seats for drivers or passengers. Most vehicle seats include a horizontal section for supporting an occupant's lower back and upper legs. A substantially vertical portion supports the occupant's back. Seats that are used in cars, trucks, and airplanes also typically include a restraint system (e.g., seat belts) to secure the occupant during rapid deceleration (i.e., collision).
The majority of seats found in cars, trucks, and airplanes are designed for adult passengers. These seats are unsuitable and unsafe for infants and small children. Accordingly, most, if not all states, have passed laws requiring transport of children in seats designed specifically for infants and children. This legal requirement has expanded the market for children's car seats.
Children's car seats typically are of three types, although there are numerous variations of each. The first is the infant car seat. Infant car seats are cradle-like structures that rest on the lower portion of the seat. Infant car seats are usually designed as inserts that can be easily removed from the car without removing the child from the car seat. Infant car seats are held in place by the car's seat belt system or by an anchor system installed in the vehicle seat. Infant car seats have a self-contained restraint system that secures the infant into the seat. Children up to about twenty pounds sit in an infant seat that is usually installed so that the child faces the rear of the car.
The second kind of child safety seat is the forward facing seat that holds children that weigh between about twenty and forty pounds. This seat is also held in place by the vehicle's seat belt system or possibly by anchors that are installed within the vehicle seat.
The third kind of car seat is the booster seat. This type of seat is designed for children that are too large for other safety seats but are not big enough to safely sit in a standard vehicle seat without extra support. A booster seat is typically formed in the shape of a small seat with a lower portion that is generally parallel to the lower portion of the underlying seat and a back support that is generally parallel to the back support of the underlying seat. The booster seat lifts the child up and away from the underlying seat to a position where the child can be safely restrained by the car's seat belt system. The booster seat may or may not be attached to the underlying seat. Booster seats hold children that typically weigh between forty and eighty pounds.
One problem that exists with child safety seats is that current designs tend to have the child sitting in an upright position where the child's back is close to vertical. Although an upright position can be beneficial in many ways, children often fall asleep during car trips. If the child's back is close to vertical and the child falls asleep, the child's head may fall forward and restrict the child's airway.
Another problem that exists with child safety seats is that current designs lack adequate adjustable foot support. This results in discomfort and possible loss of blood circulation in the child's legs on long automobile trips.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,315 to Smith discusses a booster type car seat for a child. The seat includes a padded seat portion, an adjustable back rest, and an adjustable foot rest. The back rest and the foot rest may be adjusted to place the child in a reclined position.
Although the Smith seat is capable of placing a child in a reclined position and provides a foot rest, Smith fails to disclose a brace member extending from the foot rest to the floor of the automobile. The Smith seat, therefore, has no support on the bottom.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,203 to Henley. The Henley '203 patent discusses a vehicle passenger seat for handicapped persons. The embodiments shown in the patent are primarily designed for adults. The seats comprise a rigid seat and back portion with an adjustable foot rest extending from the seat portion. The seats discussed in Henley are rigid in nature and cannot be reclined. Furthermore, the adjustable foot rest is not described as reaching the floor to provide a point of support for the seat.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,745 to Hazel. The Hazel '745 patent discusses an insert for a child or infant car seat having a back portion, a seat portion and a leg portion. The back portion and the seat portion may be hinged together or rigidly joined. The seat portion and the leg portion, however, are rigidly fixed in each embodiment. The leg portion is not designed to reach all the way to the floor of a vehicle or provide support for the seat and back portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,278 to Weimer, et al. is directed to an adjustable foot rest for a car seat. The foot rest is preferably attached to a child's car seat via a hinge. The foot rest includes a vertical plate depending from the hinge and a second plate attached to the vertical plate via a dowel structure. A third plate upon which a child's feet rest is attached to the second plate. The dowel structure slides up and down the vertical plate and is secured by placing the dowel in various holes along the length of the vertical plate. The Weimer foot rest is not designed to make contact with the floor of a vehicle or provide an additional means of support for the child seat. Likewise, the Weimer foot rest is incapable of providing the means to adjust the angle of the car seat's backrest.
Along these lines, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,911 to Kassai is directed to an infant's car seat or a seat for a very small child. The seat includes an upper base section and a lower base section with an adjustment means connecting the two sections. The adjustment means is designed to change the angle of inclination of a car seat and the child within the seat. The seat is designed to allow the positioning of a child in a substantially horizontal orientation. Although the Kassai seat provides for the horizontal positioning of a child, thus preventing the child's head from falling forward during sleep, the Kassai seat is directed toward infants and very small children. The Kassai seat fails to disclose any means of foot support that would be necessary or desirable for an older child. Likewise, the Kassai seat fails to disclose or suggest the use of a foot support as means of providing support or adjustment of a car seat.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,682 to Rosko. The Rosko '682 patent is directed to a child vehicle seat with a shoulder strap guide. The seat includes a molded plastic seat shell formed to include a seat portion having a back edge and a back support portion coupled thereto. The back support portion has a unshaped perimeter and a plurality of tabs extending from an outer leg of the unshaped perimeter. The tabs cooperate with the perimeter to form channels adapted to receive a shoulder portion of a seat belt. The Rosko '682 patent fails to teach or suggest, however, the use of a foot support as a mechanism for providing support or adjustment of a car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,085 to MacLiver also discloses a child's safety seat, particularly for accommodating more than one child. The seat can be provided with a back portion and a base portion which are sub-divided to provide a plurality of individual seats. The seat may be provided with adjustable support legs that bear down on the inner sills of a motor vehicle to provide additional rigidity and support. The MacLiver '085 patent further provides a rearward-facing seat in a semi-reclined position for small children. The MacLiver '085 patent fails to teach, however, the adjustability of the seat portion to a reclining position for a larger child. The MacLiver '085 patent also fails to teach or suggest the use of a foot rest.
A review of child safety seat technology shows that a need exists for an apparatus that would allow a child to recline more comfortably in a safety seat. A further need exists for an apparatus that safely restrains a child in a safety seat while providing a foot support to prevent a child's legs from dangling downward for prolonged periods of riding.